Ronnie Mitchell
Veronica Elizabeth "Ronnie" Branning (née Mitchell) is a fictional character from the British BBC soap opera EastEnders, played by Samantha Womack. Ronnie and her sister Roxy (played by Rita Simons) were introduced by executive producer Diederick Santer in July 2007; Ronnie is the "ice" to Roxy's "fire". An extension of the already established Mitchell family, Ronnie quickly became a prominent character, taking over the soap's club and forming a relationship with her business partner, Jack Branning. Womack filmed her final scenes in May 2011, and made her final appearance on 7 July 2011.1 In May 2013, it was announced that Womack would reprise her role as Ronnie with a six-month contract. Ronnie is the oldest child of Archie (Larry Lamb) and Glenda Mitchell (Glynis Barber). She was raped several times by her father at the age of 13. The following year, she fell pregnant by her boyfriend Joel Reynolds (Cavan Clerkin). Glenda walked out on her family when Ronnie was five months pregnant, as a result of Archie's constant philandering and controlling nature. Archie sent Ronnie to live with distant relatives, where she gave birth to her daughter, Amy, on 26 June 1989. Within hours of the birth, Archie had the baby adopted. Ronnie disowned her father and left home in 1993, aged 19. Ronnie and her sister Roxy (Rita Simons) later moved to Ibiza, where they ran a bar together. Ronnie and Roxy travel from Ibiza to Walford where they decide to stay and run their aunt Peggy Mitchell's (Barbara Windsor) pub, The Queen Victoria while she is on holiday. Ronnie goes into partnership with businessman Jack Branning (Scott Maslen). They purchase a local club together, and begin an on-off relationship. During a period of separation, Roxy becomes pregnant by Jack after a one-night stand. Ronnie, unaware of who the father is, offers to support her sister and they briefly return to Ibiza. After an argument, Roxy goes to stay with their father in Weymouth, to Ronnie's horror. She is relieved when Roxy returns to the Square but horrified when Peggy announces she and Archie are engaged. Roxy gives birth to a daughter, Amy Mitchell, named after the daughter Ronnie lost. Ronnie is hurt when she learns of Amy's paternity, but ultimately forgives Roxy and Jack. Ronnie has a tumultuous relationship with employee Danielle Jones (Lauren Crace). On the day of Archie and Peggy's wedding, Danielle tells Ronnie that she is her daughter. Ronnie does not believe her because Archie told her her daughter was dead, and throws her out. She later discovers that Danielle was telling the truth and tries to reunite with Danielle, but she is hit by a car and dies in Ronnie's arms. Ronnie then becomes obsessed with having a baby. She tries to trick Jack and rekindles her romance with Joel, Danielle's birth father, until he tells her that he has had a vasectomy so Ronnie ends their relationship again. She gets pregnant by Owen Turner (Lee Ross), but miscarries when Archie pushes her into the bar during an argument. Archie is later murdered and Ronnie is arrested as a suspect but released without charge. Ronnie and Roxy's estranged mother, Glenda, returns. When Roxy accuses Ronnie of murdering their father, Ronnie reveals that Archie raped local resident Stacey Slater (Lacey Turner), and did the same to her as a child. Stacey's husband Bradley Branning (Charlie Clements) is posthumously assumed guilty of the murder. On Ronnie's birthday, Jack proposes and she accepts. When the issue of Archie raping Ronnie arises again, Peggy refuses to believe it. She later discovers that Ronnie is telling the truth and Glenda knew about the abuse but did nothing to stop it. Ronnie learns of her mother's complicity and disowns her, though they later reconcile. When Ronnie learns that Stacey killed Archie, she allows her to escape from the country after the police are called, feeling that Stacey has suffered enough. Friendships * Ronnie and Roxy * Ronnie and Phil * Ronnie and Jack Ronnie's cousin Sam Mitchell (Danniella Westbrook) gives birth to a son, Richard Mitchell. The baby is revealed to be Jack's, following a brief relationship. Ronnie is also pregnant by Jack. They agree to care for Richard when Sam feels she is unable to but unbeknownst to Jack, Ronnie gives her money with which to leave Walford and raise her son. She and Jack marry and prepare for the birth of their child. Ronnie bonds with Kat Moon (Jessie Wallace) over being abused as children and have given their first child up for adoption. With Jack abroad on business, Ronnie gives birth to a boy called James Branning but he dies of sudden infant death syndrome within hours of being born and as Ronnie seeks help, she swaps her child with Kat's unattended newborn son, Tommy Moon. Ronnie soon regrets her actions but it is too late as James has been found and Jack has returned and met Tommy, thinking he is his son. Ronnie struggles to bond with Tommy and refuses to let anyone see him. She is refused permission to attend James's funeral, but goes anyway and hides from the mourners. At the wake, she returns Tommy to Kat but her intention is misunderstood and leads Jack to think she needs psychiatric help. Ronnie discovers that Michael Moon (Steve John Shepherd) is Tommy's real father and tries to sabotage his relationships with Roxy and Jack to get him to leave Walford. Michael convinces Jack that Ronnie is obsessed with him. Unable to explain her actions, Ronnie agrees that she needs professional help. She visits a counsellor but leaves before the session starts, and lies to Jack about it. Glenda realises that Ronnie is not attending counselling but is forced to leave Walford. Ronnie briefly goes missing, and after Jack brings her home, her behaviour becomes increasingly erratic. After visiting the hospital where James was born, she finally admits the truth and returns Tommy to Kat. Questioned at the police station about her mental health, Ronnie admits that she has been having flashbacks since Danielle's death. She is remanded in custody and asks Jack to move on. Roxy convinces a reluctant Ronnie to apply for bail, which she is granted. Jack forgives her and they resume their relationship. Michael attempts to frame Ronnie for kidnapping Tommy a second time to ensure she will receive a custodial sentence. She is sentenced to three years in prison, and as she is being taken away, Kat tells her that she forgives her. Ronnie then bids goodbye to Roxy, telling her that she was the one looking after her for the last few years. Ronnie sits alone in her cell, holding Danielle's locket, having finally found peace. Jack attempts to visit Ronnie in prison but she refuses to see him and in December 2011, she files for divorce. In April 2013, Ronnie writes to Jack and Kat, as she will soon be released, and Jack secretly visits her in prison.